On The Flip Side
by Gen-chan1
Summary: Some of the Suzaku Seishi are sucked into a parallel universe, and are now faced with an unknown enemy. Rated for some potty-mouth language(A.K.A Tasuki)
1. The Begining of the end

A/N: (Legal Stuff) Fushigi Yuugi doesn't belong to me nor dose any of the characters, all that credit goes to the great Yuu Watase. All the other stuff is mine.  
  
On The Flip Side By:Gen-chan  
  
"Tasuki!!! You get back here you.you.argh! How dare you! Gimme my money BACK!" The shrieks of a very distressed money grubbing seishi filled the grand halls of the Konan palace. Servants dove out of the way as a crazed and very happy bandit ran for his life, clutching a bag full of coins to his chest. Tasuki ran out into the imperial gardens in search of a place to hide. Seeing a suitable hedge, he ducked behind and held his hand over his mouth to muffle his childish giggling. Soon, as predicted, a certain teal haired man burst out into the garden, panting and as red as a tomato. Tamahome quickly scanned the perimeter of his current station and when he saw nothing suspicious rushed off in hopes of catching up to his precious money's kidnapper. As soon as Tasuki was sure Tamahome was out of ear distance he broke down into a horrendous fit of giggles. Once Tasuki had regained his composure somewhat, he cautiously stood, careful to keep an eye out for Tamahome. He began to make his way back to the palace occasionally letting out a little laugh.  
  
"Tasuki?"  
  
"Huh?" Tasuki turned his head about quickly looking for the source of the familiar voice. A plant to the left of him ruffled and he turned, already expecting the usual smiling mask of his monk friend. Though it wasn't a friendly face that jumped out, nor was it familiar. Before him stood, or rather crouched a large, smelly thing.  
  
"What da hell is zat?" Tasuki asked himself as he slowly started backing away. The creature was practically radiating hostility, and Tasuki didn't want to stick around to see if it planed to attack. Before Tasuki could turn and run the thing slowly stood up and raised its head so as they were eye to eye. One blazing red eye looked out from under old bandages as a long red scar ran across it's other. It's face was the face of a rotting corpse. It's skin was a deathly gray and didn't completely cover it's skull. The creature was dressed in a warrior's garb though it was partly gone and the part that was left was rotting as well. Tasuki's superior gagging reflexes were put into motion as the stench of the corpse reached his sensitive nose. The corpse reeked of death and blood, and after emptying his stomach, Tasuki was ready to get the hell outta there. Unfortunately the corpse had different plans. The creature suddenly lunged at Tasuki, waving its large sword, that Tasuki unfortunately failed to notice earlier, over its head. Tasuki was so shook up over the creature's appearance and it's stench, that he was completely unprepared for it's attack.  
  
"Tasuki! Get out of the way, no da."  
  
"Huh.oufgh!" Tasuki was awakened from his transfixed state with a mouthful of dirt and grass. He looked up to see Chichiri hurrying to get up off the ground from knocking Tasuki down. Tamahome and the others were already facing off against the corpse. Tasuki quickly got down to business and took out his deadly tessen. "All right you fuckin` bag-a-bones, yer gonna pay fer dat. Everyone stand back." Tasuki shouted. The seishi quickly backed away already knowing what was going to happen. "Heh. Have fun in hell! LEKKA SHINEN!!!!!" The corpse was engulfed in a giant wave of fire and was reduced to ashes in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Chichiri what was that.thing?" Nuriko spoke up from his perch on a nearby rock.  
  
"I don't know but I don't like the smell of it, no da."  
  
Tasuki made a disgusted face at the monk and rolled is eyes. "Cute Chichiri, real cute."  
  
The Suzaku seishi were picking up and trying to get their noses to work properly again when a chill settled over the small garden clearing. Chichiri's head suddenly picked up, his chi sensing abilities working overtime.  
  
"Heads up guys, no da. I'm picking up something evil close by."  
  
"Damn I hope it aint one o` those bastards." Tasuki remarked, nonchalantly pointing to the charred pile of ash behind him.  
  
"What? Don't tell me the Great Tasuki's afraid of some smelly, little monster." Tamahome teased with mock shock in his voice.  
  
"Not now guys" Chichiri spoke up stopping Tasuki in the act of pouncing on Tamahome, "we still don't know what's out there, no da."  
  
"Yes." A chill and evil voice drifted by on a light breeze. "You don't know what's out here."  
  
A bright flash of light in the direction of the palace caught Tasuki's attention making him jump to his feet immediately.  
  
"Hey what was that?" He questioned quickly.  
  
"Great now he's seeing things. This is not the time to be delirious baka." Tamahome mumbled, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Shut da fuck up Tama. I'm serious. I saw something over there I swear."  
  
Before anyone could stop him, Tasuki clamored through the bushes and took of in the direction of his mysterious light.  
  
"No Tasuki come back. We must stick together, no da. It might be a trap. Tasuki!" Chichiri called after the impatient redhead, but to no avail.  
  
"I'll go get that damn fool. I'll be right back." Nuriko sighed heading off in the direction Tasuki went.  
  
"NO!" Chichiri called again but once again the younger seishi didn't listen.  
  
"What do you mean a trap? Who's doing this?" Hotohori spoke up for the first time.  
  
"I don't know who's doing this to us, but I can still feel it's evil presence nearby." Chichiri explained "Therefore we will have a better chance of survival if we stick together, no da."  
  
"Damn." Tamahome barked "I'll go bring them back. Don't wait up." With a wink Tamahome plunged into the bushes in search of his fellow seishi, all the while muttering something about `damn fools who don't think` and `money stealing bastards`.  
  
"Argh!" Chichiri yelled throwing his arms in the air. "Now who's the fool, Tamahome?" He muttered rubbing his temples.  
  
  
  
[[Damn it! Where the hell are those two?]] Tamahome thought as he ran through the garden-like maze. [[Hey I don't remember the garden ever being this big! What's going on here?]]  
  
"Gahhh!"  
  
[[Tasuki!]] Tamahome's mind was racing as he ran to get to the source of the voice. As he broke into yet another clearing Tamahome could make out his friends two silhouettes in front of him, the obvious clue of who they were was the large metal fan dispersing flames in every direction.  
  
[[Crap. Can't that baka keep his head for five minutes even?]] Tamahome's thoughts were interrupted as he just barely managed to dodge a stray blast of fire.  
  
"Heh. Sorry bout dat one Tama. I didn't see ya there." Tasuki's voice came from above somewhere followed by yet another blast of heat.  
  
"You bastard!" Tamahome shouted. "You did that on purpose!"  
  
Tasuki just rolled his eyes and ignored Tamahome as he quickly scanned his surroundings. Whatever had attacked them was gone now and he still didn't know what that light was up ahead.  
  
"Hey Nuriko, you OK?" Tasuki shouted to the purple haired cross-dresser. A muffled grunt was his only response. "Good enough. Why did ya follow us Tamahome?"  
  
Tamahome grunted and struggled to his feet. "Chichiri said we have to stay together cause there's something very evil out here."  
  
"No shit." Tasuki snorted. "I don't care if there's a fuckin` army of those rotting freak shows, I can take care of myself."  
  
Tamahome quickly proceeded to bash Tasuki on the head promptly knocking him into dreamland. Tamahome then continued to fill in Nuriko and the barely conscious Tasuki on what Chichiri had said about sticking together. But before Tamahome's story was complete, another flash of light shone even brighter then the first few.  
  
"Tamahome? Hotohori? Hey come on guys this isn't funny. Come out, it's lunch time and I'm hungry. You guys.eeekk!"  
  
The three seishi quickly turned their heads to the sound of a voice in the direction of the flashing light. The same thought flashed through all three of their heads as they looked back and forth from each other.  
  
"Miaka!?"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well? How was it? R&R Pwease. Ja. 


	2. Then there was light

A/N: Well here's chapter # 2. Enjoy!  
  
On The Flip Side By:Gen-chan  
  
"Miaka!?"  
  
As if on cue a shrill shriek sounded from the distance. The three seishi quickly sprinted towards their miko, praying for her to still be in one peace when they got there.  
  
"Tamahome! Nuriko! Tasuki! Get me outta here!" The brunette cried once she saw her three seishi's approach.  
  
The sight ahead of them would have been comical if the situation wasn't so grave. A giant pink blob sat in the middle of the clearing surrounded by more un-dead corpses`. The young miko was currently strung up by her ankles hanging directly over the blob crying loudly.  
  
"Were comin` fer ya Miaka, just hang on." Tasuki shouted readying his tessen.  
  
"Hang on to WHAT?!" Miaka screamed through her tears.  
  
The three warriors raced forward towards the pink blob and it's guards, intent on freeing their miko. The corpses` rushed at them swords held at the ready and their stench overwhelming. Each seishi took on three corpses, dispersing of them in their own ways. Tasuki made quick work of his three opponents blasting all three with a raging inferno all at once. Tamahome also quickly got rid of his three, his quick fists stopping them in their tracks. Nuriko displayed his in-human strength as he picked up a VERY large boulder and proceeded to dump it right on to the three corpses` confronting him.  
  
"Damn! That was fun. Heh." Tasuki laughed.  
  
"Ya! Those guys aren't so tough." Tamahome agreed.  
  
"Ummm guys?" A sweet, feminine voice spoke up from behind them.  
  
"Huh?" Both Tasuki and Tamahome said in unison as all three of them turned around to face the voice.  
  
"Aren't you guys FORGETTING SOMEONE???!??!?!?!" The still upside-down miko shouted.  
  
"Oh.oops." The two hyper seishi mumbled.  
  
The exasperated miko sighed as her three seishi clamored over to her, weary of the giant pink blob.  
  
"Watch it there Tasuki. I wouldn't get to close to that thing if I were you." Nuriko warned.  
  
"Yah, yah, I hear ya." Tasuki grumbled.  
  
"Tasuki, hearing and listening are two separate things for you."  
  
"Tamahome.why I oughta."  
  
"Ummm guys?" Miaka spoke up from her new position upon Nuriko's back. "Why is that thing glowing?" She finished, pointing at the blob on the ground in front of her and Nuriko.  
  
A brilliant flash of color filled the clearing, efficiently blinding the three seishi and their miko. The greens, purples, blues, and reds flashed and danced around the four young people, leaving them speechless. The lights ended abruptly leaving the four standing in the now deserted clearing. Though the clearing was not quite as they remembered. The trees were no longer lush and green. They were now a sickly brown and dying. There was no longer any more soft, springy grass under foot, only dirt and dead leaves.  
  
"Shit." Tasuki whispered, once he found his voice.  
  
"You can say that again." Nuriko said in awe.  
  
"Shit" Tasuki repeated. His three companions promptly sweat-dropped.  
  
"What was that all about, Tamahome-chan?" Miaka asked.  
  
Tamahome only shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine."  
  
"Come on you three, lets go find the others. Something's not right here." Nuriko spoke up already walking in the direction they came from.  
  
"Yah this place suddenly gives me the creeps." Tasuki said, shivering.  
  
They quickly walked/sprinted back to the clearing that the others were at earlier, though it was now deserted.  
  
"Where'd they go" Tamahome asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Maybe they went back to the palace. Come on." Nuriko spoke up, taking charge.  
  
The four walked through the dying garden cautiously, well at least three of them did. Tasuki didn't seem to think the situation very important.  
  
"Chichiri! Hotohori-sama! Mitsukake! Chiriko!? The hyperactive redhead shouted as he continued to hack through the undergrowth with his tessen.  
  
"Tasuki!" Nuriko snapped, "Get your sorry ass back here and be quiet."  
  
"Geese Nuriko." Tasuki started as he turned around and started walking backwards. "Don't `cha wanna get back ter the.ummm, guys?" Tasuki trailed off as identical looks of shock and horror appeared on his friend's faces. Tasuki quickly turned around to face the royal palace, or at least what was left of it. Where the once majestic Konan palace sat now was the resting- place for a large pile of rubble and debris. The market place beyond was none the better, from what they could see.  
  
"Oh Suzaku help us." Nuriko moaned as silent tears began to form in his eyes.  
  
A/N: Well R&R please. I'll continue if y`all like it k? Ja. 


	3. Who are you!

Gen-chan: Hey there everyone! Remember me?! Don't worry I'm not dead! Though I am in hell right now *Mumbles* .school. *mumbles* Anywayz sorry for the really long delay! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ On The Flip Side  
  
By:Gen-chan  
  
  
  
"I.it's.GONE!" Tasuki stammered.  
  
"No shit Sherlock" A strong voice drifted out of the dying bushes to their right.  
  
"AHHH! Who said that?!" Miaka shrieked.  
  
"Shut up baka." The voice snapped. Soon after a tall man stepped out of the bushes. His long brunette bangs hid his face from the four spectators in front of him. His raged clothes where dirtied and torn as if he had been battling in the mud, the colors long worn out. His long blood-matted hair hung limply down his back, dirt discoloring its natural brown.  
  
"Who are you? What happened to the palace?" Tamahome ordered.  
  
"Don't get smart with me bastard. I'm in no mood for any games." The voice slurred. The man slowly lifted his head to face the four people before him. Glazed brown eyes glittered as they viewed his present company. His dirty face was lean and pale, and gave him the look as if he had just risen from the grave.  
  
"Who the fuck are you? And how dare you talk to the Miaka that way!" Tasuki shouted.  
  
"And what am I? Chopped liver?" Tamahome mumbled under his breath.  
  
The grave man before them did not seem pleased by their teasing and continued to scowl at the two young men before him. The two hotheaded seishi continued to growl at each other until a startled gasp sounded behind them.  
  
"Hotohori-sama?"  
  
"Huh?" Both Tasuki and Tamahome blurted out as they looked at Nuriko as if he had lost his mind.  
  
"What da `hell are ya talkin` bout Nuriko?" Tasuki asked. His only reply was the pointing of a slightly shaking finger in the direction of the raged stranger. The other three turned around once again to face the still scowling man in front of them.  
  
"Where did you see him Nuriko?" Tamahome asked as he peered into the trees behind the man. "I can't find him."  
  
"Fools! Where the fuck have you been, the lot of you, no da?" A familiar yet completely foreign voice called out from the direction of the place ruins. The occupants of the clearing all turned towards the voice unprepared to see a man come crashing through the bushes, headed strait towards them.  
  
"Who.who are you?" Miaka whispered, in fear of the distinctly familiar blue haired man stomping through the undergrowth.  
  
The brunette man behind them quickly bowed so low his hair touched the ground, with a muttered, "Chichiri-sama"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Gen-chan: Again sorry for the delay, heh heh. Though the *sniff* lack of reviews *sniff* was not exactly motivating. Oh well review please and tell me what ya think! Ja! 


End file.
